Merry Christmas, Yuugi
by Kir Sirin
Summary: After Yuugi’s Christmas has ended, he goes into his room to give Yami his present in private. Little does he know that Yami has a gift for him as well. A YamixYuugi Christmas one shot. M Rated.


This is sooo late, sorry!!! I meant to get on earlier but I surprisingly had a life for the last few days haha.

I really wanted to write something for Christmas and, well, this is what came out of that desire. I hope you enjoy it. This is also set very early in the storyline. And man, I can't believe I wrote such steamy stuff. Haha.

* * *

Merry Christmas, Yuugi.

"Goodnight grandpa," Yuugi called from underneath the threshold of his room, "and merry Christmas to you too! Thanks!" With a swift motion he closed his door and ran over to the puzzle lying on his desk. He didn't know why, but the spirit had preferred to stay inside his room while he spent Christmas with his friends and family. It made Yuugi feel a little sad but that didn't matter now. Christmas was almost over and he only had a few more minutes to give Yami his present.

As he took the puzzle into his hands, the spirit appeared beside him.

"Hello Yuugi." He said quietly, his purple eyes cast to the floor.

"Hey, um…Do you want to sit down?" Yuugi asked with a giant smile on his face.

"Sure." Yami walked beside Yuugi and sat on the edge of his bed as the boy laid his puzzle on the sheet. "Did you enjoy your Christmas?" The question sounded too hollow for his liking. Yami flinched at the emptiness inside his voice, certain that Yuugi would catch it. It wasn't the boy's fault. Yami just couldn't stand seeing Yuugi so happy around other people, people that weren't him.

He would much rather be alone in Yuugi's room awaiting his return than be left alone in his puzzle while Yuugi tore presents open and wrapped his beautiful arms around the ones who gave them to him.

"Yeah, it was weird without you though…" Yuugi said lightly as he stared at his hands. "I'm so used to you being around…I felt a bit lonely without you with me."

Yami stretched his lips into a weak smile. His heart ached at the thought that Yuugi only meant that in a friendly way, and not the way Yami wanted him to.

Yuugi continued to smile as he reached under his pillow. "I um, got you this." He held out a present wrapped in dark red wrapping with a pure white bow on the corner. He handed it to Yami. "Here."

Yami's eyes lingered on the present before he silently turned away. "I can't…" He whispered.

"Of course you can! It's Christmas!"

Yami shook his head. "No Yuugi, I mean I cannot open your gift. My hands aren't…I'm not…" His voice trailed off painfully.

The smile faded from Yuugi's face. "Oh…" The word broke Yami's heart. "I see…Well I'll open it for you!"

Yami looked back at Yuugi as he heard the boy rip the gorgeous red paper into shreds. Inside was a box of clear polish and a soft black blanket. He looked up at Yuugi, almost confused.

"It's a polisher for the puzzle." Yuugi blushed as he stared intently down at his gift. "I didn't really know what to get you…Since I don't really know that much about you…But…" Yuugi looked up, his violet eyes filled with innocent hope. "Do you like it?"

"Yuugi…" Yami wanted to take Yuugi into his arms and whisper, _I'm so sorry. I don't know anything about myself either, but if I did, I would tell only you._ But instead he gave a smile and said softly, "I love it. Thank you."

That giant smile spread across Yuugi's face once again and he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, "Thank goodness! I was afraid you'd hate it!"

Yami stiffened. Could Yuugi really feel him? Could he truly feel Yami's form against his arms? Or was it just a gesture, an empty façade?

Yami's heart bled as he gently placed his translucent hand on top of Yuugi's head. It didn't fall through, it stayed there.

Almost as if Yami was…

"Yuugi…" Yami whispered. _Don't let this be a trick. Please Gods, don't deceive me like this. Have mercy on me. _"Can…You truly…Feel me?"

Yuugi's eyes opened and he straightened up. "U-Uh yeah…I didn't even notice…Whoa…" He smiled again. "It's a Christmas miracle, I guess. Haha." His smile flew away as Yami placed a hand on his hot cheek.

"Can you really?" Yami whispered. He leaned in closer to Yuugi, suddenly able to feel his breath fall on his lips. "Can you feel my hand against your cheek?"

"Y-Yeah…" Yuugi nodded slightly, his cheeks becoming darker than the red wrapping paper littered across the bed. The serious look in the spirit's eyes overwhelmed him.

A small smile fell over Yami's lips. "Yuugi…" He leaned in closer. Yami could have laughed as he felt Yuugi's breath skip in his throat and come out in broken pants. "How can this be possible?"

"I…Don't…I don't…K-Know…" Yuugi's eyes grew hazy as Yami's violet eyes weighed heavily upon him. His chest constricted as he could suddenly _feel_ the spirit. "But I'm glad…"

"Me too." A cold hand fell on Yuugi's neck and the boy gasped. "Allow me to grant you a gift as well, Yuugi." His lips paused just before Yuugi's. "May I?"

"W-What?" Yuugi tried to pull away, but couldn't muster the strength.

"Allow me to kiss you." Yami whispered against his lips. He couldn't understand the reason for his asking permission. It just...Felt right. "Please…"

"I…Okay…" Yuugi's voice softly fell from his lips.

"Thank you." Yami's fingertips trembled as he closed the space between them, afraid that he would simply fall through Yuugi as he always did.

But, to his surprise, their lips met.

A cold fire shot down through his chest and into his limbs, numbing everything. Their chaste kiss suddenly grew hard as Yami pressed deeper against Yuugi's soft lips. He wrapped his strong arms around the boy and crushed their chests together.

He didn't know how long this rare moment would last and, as the snow fell down outside, Yami ran his tongue across Yuugi's mouth.

A gasp spread Yuugi's lips apart and Yami took the chance to dive inside. Yuugi grew rigid in his arms and his eyes opened slightly. He could barley see Yami's eyelashes through his blurry vision as he felt his tongue gently graze over his.

Yuugi shuddered and his eyes fell close again. Yami curled his tongue underneath Yuugi's, coaxing him to react. Yuugi arched his chest into the pharaoh's and fisted a handful of fabric on his once translucent shoulder.

Yami ran a hand through the wild mess of Yuugi's soft hair. His heart cried in sweet bliss as his fingertips felt every strand beneath them.

"By the Gods, Yuugi…" Yami whispered into their kiss. "How can this be happening?"

But Yuugi didn't answer him. He only mewled sadly as Yami's tongue was retracted from his own.

Yami was torn between continuing the kiss and going further. His hand fell down the side of Yuugi's pale nape and underneath his shirt, feeling the white flesh of his shoulder. He wanted this so badly, but he wanted to continue kissing the boy. Yami wanted to have their lips locked forever and never forget the feeling of them together.

But the cold fire set his insides ablaze and demanded he kiss something else, something far more forbidden.

Yami's lips fell down Yuugi's neck and he breathed in Yuugi's calming sent of rain as the boy gasped again. "Do you know how long I have wanted this?" He whispered against the skin beneath his lips. "How long I have wanted **you**?"

But Yuugi couldn't hear him. His mind was far too torn between stopping Yami and relishing in the wonderful feeling that the pharaoh's lips had on his neck. Yuugi blushed deeply as he felt the same cold fire shoot all the way down to his toes as Yami's hand fell across his chest, hidden beneath his shirt.

"Take this off." Yami quietly demanded.

And, to his surprise, Yuugi obeyed.

The cold air bit at Yuugi's skin, causing his white flesh to turn pink, and he opened his eyes to stare into Yami's. "It's cold…" He said, slightly embarrassed at his appearance.

"I apologize." Yami spoke slowly. Both of his hands trailed down Yuugi's chest. "Your skin…Is so beautiful…" His gaze softened into a thoughtful look. "Is it okay if I…Continue?" Yami blinked, suddenly feeling open and vulnerable for some reason.

"I love you." Yuugi blurted, as if that was the same as a 'yes'. He clamped his mouth shut, suddenly wishing he could take his words back. Scarlet dripped down his face and neck like thick paint.

Yami smiled. He desperately wanted to return Yuugi's feelings and say how much he loved and adored him, but his mind was suddenly blank. He had no words to use to express how he felt.

Instead, he pressed his lips against Yuugi's collar bone. He felt the boy wrap his arms around his neck and pull him closer, but he couldn't see the hurt gaze and sadness spilling from his purple irises. Yuugi closed his eyes and pressed his nose into Yami's hair.

Was it okay if the spirit didn't feel the same way?

Yuugi didn't want to ruin their moment with such a thought, and so he closed his eyes and gave a slight moan as fingertips pressed into his chest. "Y-Yami…Ah…" Yuugi ran his hands under Yami's shirt and down his curved spine as he felt a tongue slide down his stomach.

Yami traced a silver heart in the middle of Yuugi's stomach, enjoying how the light made it shimmer against his pale skin. He quickly took his own shirt off and shivered as he felt foreign hands fall down his back. Yami closed his eyes and let out a sigh, resting the side of his face against Yuugi's stomach. To his broken memory, no one had ever touched him in such a way, and it was enough to drive him mad.

Yami curled his fingers around Yuugi's waistband and slowly pulled his pants away. He smiled softly as Yuugi hugged him tightly. "Don't be afraid." The pharaoh whispered gently. "Please relax."

Yuugi took a few seconds, but he relaxed his shoulders just in time for his boxers to be taken away. He cried out as Yami took him into his mouth.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Yuugi breathed, but his voice was so lost that he could barley even hear himself. His back fell against the mattress and Yuugi arched up as Yami drove his lips all the way down his length.

"Ah…" His breath came in thick gasps. "Yami…Please." He didn't know what exactly he was asking for, but it seemed like the right thing to say. "Please."

Yuugi was filled with sensation as he felt Yami's tongue wrap tightly around him. He shut his eyes tightly as he cried out. He had never experienced this before and, just as Yuugi thought he would explode, Yami pulled away, allowing a small trail of salvia to follow his lips like a crystal spider web.

Yami didn't understand why he was taking things so fast, but the cold fire screaming in the bottom of his stomach demanded he take more action. His fingers fumbled as he undid the clasp holding his pants and took everything off.

Yuugi blushed deeply as he saw the spirit of the puzzle bare before him. "Yami…" He sat up and gently ran his fingers down Yami's chest and over his thighs. Muscles were cut deeply into his frame, as if from a stone sculpture, and every time Yuugi touched the edge of one, Yami hissed slightly.

"Yuugi…" Yami said softly as he pressed him back down onto the bed. "Lay still."

"O-Okay…" Yuugi nodded his head.

Yami spread Yuugi's legs and gently dove into him, causing the other boy to cry out again. Yami closed his eyes and bit harshly down on his lip to stop his carnal urges from hurting his beloved.

"Ugh…" His arms tensed as he pushed deeper inside of Yuugi.

Yuugi tried to take a breath, but his lungs had caved in on themselves. He could no longer breathe as Yami filled him, but the fire raging inside him grew after every moment. He pressed himself against Yami, pushing the spirit all the way inside him. Yuugi let out a strangled breath and sat up, pushing Yami against the white sheets.

Yami's eyes shot open at the surprising action and he gave a deep-throated moan as Yuugi sat on top of him. "Yuugi…" He breathed.

"Ah…" Yuugi pushed back and forth in a slow motion, trying to follow his instincts, as he panted.

Yami stopped him, taking hold of his hips, and thrust deeply inside of him. He was engulfed in a sudden heat and he cried out as Yuugi's insides coiled around him after each thrust.

Quicker their pace became, until Yami was sitting up as well. The bed creaked underneath them softly, as if whispering their secret contact to the walls, and Yami wrapped his arms tightly around Yuugi.

"Ah!" The boy cried out and quicker their pace became.

"Y-Yuugi…" Yami whispered into the crook of his neck. "I…Ah…I am completely in-love with you." Their moans became louder as both boys felt their insides coil tightly around themselves and the cold fire heated into a white flame. "Did you hear me?" Yami whispered. His heart beat loudly in his ears and he could hear no answer.

Nails carved into Yami's back and a shout escaped tight lips as the last few thrusts were made. Yuugi spilled onto Yami's chest and the pharaoh shivered as he felt the hot substance fall down his body in a slow secretion. They both lay in each other's arms, their heads resting on the other's shoulders, breathing heavily and sweating thickly.

"Yuugi…" Yami whispered. "I love you. This night was all I have ever wanted, you are the only thing in my life and for so long I have lived with the fact that I will never be able to have you. Please…" He tightened his hold on Yuugi. "Forgive me. My words were lost to you earlier; I could not express how I felt… You, Yuugi, you are the only thing in my life that I shall not forget, ever. I love you. Everyday I have to live with the bitter torture of losing you to others, others who can touch you and love you. These are things I cannot do. I do not know why we are able to feel one another now, but, in my heart, I know that it will not last. This may be the only night I can truly feel you and you feel me. Forgive my hasty actions; I…Could not stop myself. You are all I have ever wanted, Yuugi."

Yami released the rest of his emotions in a loud gust of air. For once in his life he felt complete. There was no emptiness lurking within his heart. He had Yuugi and Yuugi had him.

"Yami," Yuugi whispered into Yami's hair, "I don't want to go to sleep if…If I wont be able to kiss you in the morning." He buried his burning face into Yami's shoulder.

Yami gave a smile, although there were bitter tears in his violet eyes. "If you want, I'll still kiss you, no matter what."

"Really?"

"I would never lie to you."

Yuugi melted into Yami's arms and closed his eyes, sleep prevailing. "Okay then."

Yami closed his eyes as the tears finally fell and Yuugi's breathing had become deep and rhythmic. He trailed his fingers down Yuugi's back. He could slowly feel his fingertips become weightless again and Yuugi's soft skin was becoming lost as it turned into just another memory.

"Yuugi…" Yami started to shake as more tears cascaded down his cold cheeks. His hands fell through Yuugi's back and the cold emptiness crept back into his vapid heart. He tried to articulate the feeling inside him, this desperate wanting of his, but he couldn't find the right vocabulary. Yuugi's dozing form slowly fell onto the bed and through Yami.

The spirit, translucent, empty, and nothing, looked over his shoulder as Yuugi wrapped his arms around his pillow, probably thinking it was Yami.

He smiled sadly and loomed over him, lightly tracing the back of his feathery knuckles over Yuugi's cheek. One last tear fell from his violet eyes as he realized he could no longer feel anything.

"Merry Christmas, Yuugi." He whispered into the darkness.

_Kir Sirin_


End file.
